The Visitor
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: Robin entertains a guest who helps her deal with Patrick and his situation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _General Hospital _characters, but if AMC is lookin' to get rid of Patrick, Noah, Luke, Robert, Lucky, Dillon, Nikolas, Jason or Jax, I'd be happy to take 'em.**

**A/N: This one came to me at about 1:30 this morning; woke me out of a sound sleep. I got up and wrote this in about fifteen minutes---enjoy!**

The Visitor 

Robin entertains a guest who helps her deal with Patrick and his situation. POV.

It's been a long day. Indeed, far too long. I heard everything my mom said, I know his chances are good, but---I just can't help worrying about Patrick. Whatever the case, now I've gotta try---_really try _to get some sleep. Maybe things will look better in the morning.

"_Robin?" The voice seems so familiar and yet I cannot place it. Maybe that's because I'm too exhausted to try. They call my name again. "Robin, wake up." Now I play a guessing game. _

_Dad? No, it's not him---no Australian accent. Hmmm…I'm pretty sure it's not Patrick…or Noah…or Jason…I'm running out of options. Unless---no, that's impossible! It couldn't be…could it? _

_"Stone?" Sure enough, I slowly open my eyes to see none other than Stone Cates standing above me. I don't believe in ghosts; there are no such things as ghosts! _

"_Sure is. You look great." I shake my head quickly to clear my thoughts. _

"_What the--? Am I dreaming?" He shrugs. _

"_Well, I'm here and you're here…you tell me, are you dreaming?" _

"_I think so. You're not real---that's why this has to be a dream." He smiles and extends his hand to me. _

"_Go on, Doubting Thomas, go on and take my hand. Then you'll see." I reach for his hand, my own trembling. He catches it and pulls me to his level, into his arms. "See…I'm real." He's right._

"_Why'd you come here, then?" I demand. A look of hurt flashes through his dark eyes. _

"_If you don't want me here, then I'll just---"_

"_No! No, don't...don't go, Stone…please," I say. "I-I've missed you." He smiles warmly. _

"_I've missed you too, babe, but I didn't come here to catch up. I'm actually here to talk to you about something." _

"_Okay, what about?" _

"_About a fella named…Patrick Drake." I bet I have a shocked look on my face. "I've been watching him, watching you. I know you love him," he continues. _

"_You're wrong, you know…I don't love him," I counter. Stone rolls his eyes. _

"_Don't kid a kidder, Robin…I know love when I see it, feel it…and so do you. It's all right, I'm not jealous if that's what's keeping you from admitting this. You loved another in between the two of us--- remember? I wasn't jealous of Jason Morgan and I ain't jealous of Patrick Drake, either. So come on and say it, you're in love with this guy, aren't you?" I lower my gaze in defeat. _

"_Yeah." He puts his finger to my chin and raises my head to meet his look. _

"_And you're scared to death because he might get HIV." At the mention of the situation, I can't stop the gradual coming of tears to my eyes. _

"_I don't know what to do," I answer in a shaky voice. _

"_Be there for him," Stone replies. "Be there for Patrick like you were for me, Robin. He needs all the support he can get---give it to him." I sink back down onto the edge of the bed as the tears that I've held back for so long finally course down my face. _

"_I feel so helpless." He joins me there, wrapping his arm around my body, drawing me in._

"_Don't---you're so much stronger than that. Robin Scorpio, you are living proof that HIV cannot and should not hold you back from being all that you can! It shouldn't start now." _

"_I know, it's just---I go to work and see Patrick being so afraid to talk about it and how he really feels…then, I think of you and I have to wonder…will I lose the man of my dreams again to this disease? I'm so scared, Stone…" I can't speak anymore; the sadness and the fear prevent it. He holds me tight, a welcomed gesture. _

"_I know how frightened you are, the both of you---but Patrick will be okay." _

"_That's what my mom said, too…how can you be so sure?" _

"_Because Patrick has a strong, beautiful, kind, smart, amazing woman like you to back him up, regardless of what happens. That's how. Patrick will be okay…and so will you." _

"_I believe you, Stone," I state._

"_Good. I have to go now," he declares, softly kissing my cheek._

"_Don't go…" I respond, largely out of longing for him to do that again._

"_I have to---but maybe I'll pop in again someday." _

"_I'd like that," I find myself saying. _

"_Okay, then. See you around," he calls, rising to leave. _

"_Wait a second!" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I wanted to thank you…for everything." He grins. _

"_No problem, sweetheart. Anytime." Again, he heads for the door. I remember one more thing I must tell him. _

"_Stone?" His head whips around. _

"_What is it this time, Robin? I'm gonna be late getting back home." _

"_I love you, Stone," I nearly whisper. He hears me. _

"_I love you, too, Robin---and I always will." And just like that, he's gone. What he's left me with, though, will remain for a long time to come…_

The digital clock by the bed flashes 6:30. Almost time to get up. I lie in bed and listen intently as the birds sing a cheerful ditty outside the window. It's now that I remember the events of the previous evening.

_I guess it really was just a dream…but it felt so real! Stone's right, though---I have to be there for Patrick. I will be there for Patrick. I promise. _And as I stay that way, I silently thank the love of my life for showing me how to help his successor.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!


End file.
